The Running Chase Guy
|producer= |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music= |cinematography=Matthew Jensen |editor=Don Zimmerman |studio= |distributor= |release= |time= |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG |budget= |gross= |preceded=''Charlotte's Web'' |followed=''The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part'' }} The Running Chase Guy is an upcoming American adventure action comedy film directed by Conrad Vernon. The film stars Justice Smith, Jackie Chan, Jack McBrayer, Gina Rodriguez, Kristen Bell, Jennifer Lawrence, Matthew Wood, Elizabeth Banks, Bill Hader, Alan Tudyk and Steve Carell, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in North America and Sony Pictures Motion Picture Group in worldwide, and produced by 20th Century Fox, Columbia Pictures, Shank Films, TSG Entertainment, Regency Enterprises, Seven Bucks Productions, ToonBox Entertainment and Gold Circle Films. The movie title was premiered on July 5, 2019 at Regency Village Theater and was theatrically released on July 19, 2019 in the United States of America. Premise Cast * Justice Smith as Tyler * Jackie Chan as Nick * Jack McBrayer as Mike * Gina Rodriguez as Jessica * Kristen Bell as Emily * Jennifer Lawrence as Sarah * Matthew Wood as Tim * Elizabeth Banks as Vanessa * Bill Hader as Kevin * Alan Tudyk as Joe * Steve Carell as Austin Production Although the film's visual effects and animation were made by Industrial Light & Magic, Sony Pictures Imageworks, Knack Studios, Movie Land Digital Production Services (MLDPS), Framestore, Blur Studio, Rodeo FX, Animal Logic and Pixomondo. Sound The sound for The Running Chase Guy is designed, edited, and recorded at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California in the United States, with Randy Thom supervising the sound design, Tom Myers designing the sound, and Gary Rydstrom mixing recorded dialogue, sound effects, and music to create the final sound mix for the movie. Music The music for the film was composed by Henry Jackman and Mark Mothersbaugh and was mixed and recorded by Alan Meyerson and Frank Wolf at Remote Control Productions. Release The movie title was premiered on July 5, 2019 at Regency Village Theater and was theatrically released on July 19, 2019 in the United States of America by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on September 30, 2018 and was shown before Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween and Smash of Claws. * The first trailer was released on April 11, 2019 and was shown before Breakthrough, Pokémon: Detective Pikachu and The Crown. * The final trailer was released on May 17, 2019 and was shown before Toy Story 4 and Men in Black: International References External links Coming soon! Category:2019 films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Regency Enterprises films Category:ToonBox Entertainment films Category:Films directed by Conrad Vernon Category:Films produced by Dwayne Johnson Category:Screenplays by Andrew Stanton Category:Screenplays by Nicholas Stoller Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:IMAX films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2019 action films Category:2019 comedy films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s American animated films Category:American films Category:American action comedy films Category:American action adventure films Category:American action thriller films Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films set in Kentucky Category:TSG Entertainment films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Industrial Light & Magic Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Shank Films films Category:Skywalker Sound